lil_hatzfandomcom-20200215-history
Russo-American War
The Russo American War was a large scale, eventually nuclear war that lasted from 1993-1997. The two combatants were Supreme Leader and Pope Wanger of the Squeezable Communist Empire and President Raj of the United States of America. Background There were rising conflicts between the two nations ever since the end of the Second World War, and they have both become equally as corrupt. In the United States, a passenger plane was set to fly to Tokyo on February 17, 1992, but it accidentally strays into SCE territory, and is shot down by the army. In response, President Raj issues a statement banning all Russians and Catholics, the main religion in the SCE on May 3, 1992. This infuriates Wanger and responds with banning all Protestants and American expatriates. With this, America declares war on July 3, 1993 During the War The film Commie Hunterz depicts the events that happen late in the War, with Wanger's plans to destroy America are foiled because they have destroyed her Natorinator, so she fires intercontinental ballistics missiles (ICBMs) towards the US. President Raj orders two civilian mercenaries to get rid of the nukes, but then they are only moved towards Chicago. The blast destroys the city and irradiates St. Louis partially. Battle of Shraz, Iraq in the city of Shraz, Iraq, the two nations meet to kill each other. The US prepares to attack and then proceed to free POWs at a SCE base only 5 kilometers outside of the city. Colonel Sanders of the 12th Infantry Regiment leads his troops to win victoriously, but at a cost of thousands of men. Two civilian mercenaries, Mad Dog and Chauncy are led to free the prisoners and kill two SCE officers, Mikhail and Boris. The POWs are freed and they help destroy the Natorinator, but that is when the 3rd Wangeran Army is headed towards them, so explosives are set off throughout the base killing 90% of the troops. This is what convinces Wanger to nuke America. Nuclear War After America is nuked, Raj responds with nuking the cities of Moscow, Wagnergrad, and Yekaterinburg. This plunges the world into a mild nuclear winter. After the War After the Russo-American war, it had practically destroyed the economies of many cities in the rust belt because of the reasons of them being the main producer of weapons, which wasn't needed anymore, and that the death toll of the war and the amount of debt the US government had from Raj's corrupt regime and the war's cost of 3 trillion US Dollars. The effect was no different for the SCE. The US city hit the hardest by the war was the city of Ballwin, Missouri. Along with that, the president of the United States, Raj, was impeached by the Senate and House after the 1998 Midterm Elections, and Wanger had died from stress of the war's destruction upon her. Furthermore, more and more Russian immigrants came to the U.S. post war. The Russian Mafia continues to grow to this day and they have been part of numerous money laundering and bribery charges that they've never been hit with completely. In the Media Li'l Hats Productions had made a film adaptation of the end of this event, known as ''Commie Hunterz, ''telling the story of Chauncy and Mad Dog and how they affected the war. Trivia * Rappers Li'l Big and Yung Aryan were drafted into the war, Li'l Big was known to be First Lieutenant, but Yung Aryan's role has been lost in the Great Fire of 2007 Category:Misc.